Are You My Destiny? REPOST
by I'm Mr. X
Summary: "Jodohmu adalah aku!" -Kyuhyun- KyuMin Fanfiction, GenderSwitch!Sungmin, Humor garing!


**Are You My Destiny?**

Cast: Lee Sungmin – Girl (Siwon's girlfriend)

Cho Kyuhyun – Boy

Kim Ryeowook – Girl

Kim Yesung – Boy  
Choi Siwon – Boy (Sungmin's boyfriend)

Summary: "Jodohmu adalah aku!" KyuMin Fanfiction, GenderSwitch!Sungmin, Humor garing!

**Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, bahasa terlalu vulgar, Don't Like Don't Read, **

NP: The Corrs - Summer Sunshine / The Corrs – Angel / Hatsune Miku - Miku Miku Techno / Hatsune Miku - Innocence

***START***

Pagi yang cerah di SM University. Sepasang kekasih saling menautkan tangan sambil berjalan dikoridor sekolah tanpa memperdulikan tatapan siswa-siswa SM yang menatap mereka iri.

Siwon dan Sungmin, nama mereka sudah dihapal diluar kepala oleh siswa seantero kampus. Mereka couple yang manis dan romantis;menurut fans mereka.

Setiap mereka bertemu, hal yang tak jauh dari pasangan ini adalah saling mencumbu dan mengatakan hal-hal berbau 'cinta'. Sangat membosankan, tapi sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka.

"Sungmin-ah!" Seorang gadis mungil berlari mengejar pasangan Siwon Sungmin dan menubrukkan badannya dipunggung Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri memutar bolamatanya bosan. Jangan lupakan tatapan Siwon yang berubah kesal.  
"Ya? Wae, Ryeong-ah?" Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya, dan membuat tautan tangan mereka terlepas.  
"Nanti sore, kita double date ya? Kamu mau kan?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Ryeong itu dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin dengan tampang memelas.

Sungmin melirik Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri mengendikan bahunya. Sungmin menghela nafas, "Baiklah, jam berapa kita berkumpul dan dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada malas, super malas. Niat untuk bermalasan dikasur empuknya jadi hilang.  
"Ada pasar malam di XXX, mereka baru akan membukanya sore ini, jadi aku ingin kita double date kesana. Kamu mau?" Mata Ryeowook seperti kucing dimovie Shrek. Begitu berbinar.  
"Baiklah, kita kesana nanti jam empat sore. Bagaimana?" ujar Sungmin sambil melirik jam tangannya.  
"Tentu! Aku dan Yesung akan menunggu kamu dan Siwon dipintu depan pasar malam itu!"  
"Hmm~" Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan berdeham setuju. Dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang berlari kembali ke pintu gerbang SM University, menjemput namja berkepala besar kesayangannya.

Sungmin dan Siwon kembali menautkan genggaman tangan mereka.  
"Min-ah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Berdandanlah yang cantik ^^" tutur Siwon dengan senyum lembut yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembutnya dari seorang Sungmin.

-/Sungmin | Kyuhyun\+

"Kita berpisah disini ya? Aku dan Yesung akan ke stand makanan. Menyusul lah jika kalian selesai ^^" Ya, alasan Ryeowook mengajak Sungmin kesana hanya untuk menghindari tatapan penuh selidik milik appa-nya. Jadi, karena appa Ryeowook mengenal Sungmin Appa Ryeowook mengijinkan gadisnya pergi. Ryeowook tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.  
"Hm~ Aku dan Sungmin pergi dulu!" Siwon menarik lengan kelinci-nya pergi mengunjungi stand-stand yang menurut Siwon menarik. Siwon suka mengoleksi barang-barang berbau agama.

Mata Sungmin menelisik semua stand di pasar malam itu. Higga tatapannya terhenti di stand bertuliskan 'Jago Ramal'. Dia begitu ingin memasukinya dengan Siwon!

Dengan menarik sedikit lengan baju Siwon dan memberikan tatapan penuh permohonan, Sungmin berhasil mendapat apa yang iya mau.

Sebelum masuk, Siwon memasukan sekertas uang dalam kardus dengan lubang diatasnya dan bertuliskan 'amal'. Siwon benar-benar mengharapkan hal yang baik diakhirat.

Disana Sungmin memutar pandangannya melihat benda-benda aneh yang berada di tempat itu. Dengan lampu yang temaram membuat ruangan itu seperti rumah hantu.

"Ehm!" Seorang laki-laki berpenampilan ala Jack Sparrow duduk dikursi dengan meja bulat dan bola kristal dihadapannya berdeham keras. Sungmin dan Siwon menatap pria itu dengan horor.  
"EHM!" Sekali lagi, pria itu berdeham. Siwon dan Sungmin saling menatap dan melempar tatapan bertanya.  
"YA! Kalau tidak ada keperluan, kalian pergi saja ke stand lain!" Ujar pria itu, tidak sabaran.

Sungmin segera beranjak kekursi dihadapan pria itu dan akan du-  
"Stooop!" Pria Jack Sparrow itu segera menghentikan laju pantat Sungmin yang akan menduduki kursi, ah tepatnya simpanan pria tersebut.

Segera, Kyuhyun -Pria Jack Sparrow itu mendatangi tempat Sungmin dan menatap tajam Sungmin yang bermimik ketakutan. Perlahan, Kyuhyun merendahkan badannya ke arah Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

GREP

Siwon mendelik, Sungmin hampir pingsan, Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum menang.

Benda persegi panjang dengan tulisan PSP diatas tombol penggerak sudah berada ditangannya yang berada tepat dibawah pantat hangat Sungmin. |XD

Kyuhyun kembali ketempat duduknya sambil mengelus sayang simpanannya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian ramalkan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

Dengan keringat bercucuran, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "To-tolong ak-ku~" ujarnya dengan tatapan memohon dan rasa lemas. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung sweatdrop. "Oh! Duduklah." . Rupanya sedari tadi pantat Sungmin antara menempel dan tidak menenpel pada kursi.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.  
"To-tolong ak-ku~" Kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon. Dengan wajah penuh penderitaan. Namja atletis itu meminta tolong dengan 'sedikit' meringis.  
"Kenapa? Siwonnie, kamu kenapa?!" Sungmin memutar pantatnya agar wajah Sungmin menatap langsung pada wajah sakit Siwon yang berada tepat disampingnya.

Siwon menatap dalam bola mata Sungmin, "Sungmin-ah, TANGANKU!" Sungmin memiringkan kepala. "Itu tangan mu, mana yang satunya?" tanya Sungmin polos, kelewat polos;pabbo.  
"KAMU MENDUDUKI TANGANKU!" Spontan Sungmin mengangkat pantatnya (lagi). Sedangkan Siwon segera menarik tangannya yang tadi tertindih pantat Sungmin.  
"Yak! Dasar mesum!"

BUGH

BRAK!

"Jangan berkelahi ditempatku! Lihat, uang-uangku yang lain menunggu!" Kyuhyun membuang nafas terengah-engah. Dan jidat yang mulai memerah karena ulah Sungmin.  
"Mi-mian," ujar Sungmin sambil perlahan mendudukan pantatnya.  
"Jadi?"  
"Kami ingin kamu meramalkan jodoh kami," ujar Siwon sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Sungmin diatas meja;menunjukan kalau mereka pacaran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Berikan tangan kalian." ujarnya sambil mengadahkan tangan.  
"Nih!" tangan SiMin yang saling bertautan mereka berikan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah.  
"Tadi kamu bilang, berikan tangan kalian!" tutur Sungmin dengan nada marah.  
"Bukan begitu juga! Nah, kamu lebih dulu!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Siwon. Dan mulai meraba tangan laki-laki bertubuh atletis itu.

Setelah mengecek garis tangan dan lain-lain, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. "Jodohmu tidak bisa ku baca.."  
"MWO! Berarti aku tidak akan memiliki jodoh! ToT"  
"Bukan begitu juga, hanya aku tidak bisa membaca tentang jodohmu kelak. Sekarang, berikan tangan mu," Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Aku..?" Kyuhyun berkata lirih. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya sendiri.  
"Jadi? Bagaimana? Siwon sudah pasti jodohku kan? Atau-"  
"Jodohmu itu aku!"

"MWO!?"  
"APA?!"  
"TIDAAAAAK~"

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Siwon segera menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba ikut berteriak dipintu stand Kyuhyun. Ternyata hanya penjual es krim yang gerobaknya terbalik, bisa disimpulkan karena teriakan SiMin. KyuMinWon sweatdrop.  
"Jadi?" tanya Sungmin.  
"Ya begitulah~ Sekarang kalian pulanglah! Aku mau menutup stand ku." Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dan segera berkemas. Sedangkan SiMin sendiri sudah beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya lagi dikursinya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sering terlihat datar kini memerah dan lengkungan senyum terkembang lebar dibibirnya.  
"Akhirnya aku menemukannya.. Jodohku, jodoh yang selama aku mencari dengan menggunakan kemampuanku.. Akhirnya! AKHIRNYAAAAA! YEAH! WOOOHOOOO!" Kyuhyun melompat-lompat riang di stand miliknya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penjual es krim yang makin memelas;gerobak es krim keduanya terguling terbalik (lagi).

q\Bunny | Evil/p

SM University. Dibawah pohon eek, Kyuhyun duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dipohon berkayu kasar itu. Jemari tangannya tak berhenti memijit benda hitam mengkilat didepannya. PSP bermerek mahal ditangannya dengan layar yang menampilkan karakter yang Kyuhyun mainkan, seorang kartun gadis jepang berdada besar dan pantat yang montok dengan seragam sekolah yang seksi. Pervert Kyu!

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengacuhkan bel masuk kampus. Lagipula petugas kedisiplinan sudah lelah mengurusinya. Jadi, tidak perlu repot untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi.

"AISH! JIKA BUKAN KARENA JACK SPARROW JEJADIAN ITU, MUNGKIN AKU MASIH BERPACARAN DENGAN SIWON! ARRGGGH! MENYEBALKAAAAAAN" teriak seorang gadis bersuara seperti perempuan berambut merah, Tim Rocket -Pokemon.

Tokoh kartun gadis jepang dilayar PSP Kyuhyun seolah menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat seperti apa yang dilakukan pemiliknya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan melepas kedua tangannya yang menutup lubang telinganya perlahan. Setelah dirasa tidak ada teriakan memekakan telinga, Kyuhyun mengecup layar PSP yang menampilkan kartun gadis jepang yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"YA! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Dasar maniak!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Tokoh kartun yang biasanya berada dalam kungkungan PSP kini berada didepan matanya dan tentunya tidak kalah seksi.

Rok mini berwarna putih, kaus warna pink dengan lengan berhias kancing warna putih, dan jangan lupakan sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan sedikit corak pink.

"Wow! Michi-chan, kau tokoh nyata?~" gumam Kyuhyun sambil meneguk salivanya sendiri.  
"Michi-chan?" gadis seksi itu menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Tidak ada siapapun.  
"Kamu berbicara pada siapa?" Sungmin -si gadis seksi- sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.  
"Wow~ Seksi~" Kyuhyun menggumam agak keras. Hingga Sungmin bisa mendengarnya dan-

BUGH

Lagi, dalam dua hari jidat Kyuhyun merah ditampar tas wanita yang isinya pasti benda keras. Pikiran pervert-nya terbang entah kemana.  
"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Uhh~ Appo~~" Si tokoh kartun menghilang. Layarnya menggelap, sebelum itu gambar baterai berwarna merah muncul. Mati! Baterainya habis.

Bau asap tercium dari pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun sendiri memerah, matanya juga. Hidungnya kembang kempis, bibirnya bergetar menggeram. Sekelebat bayangan Jack Sparrow yang Sungmin temui malam tadi bermunculan diotaknya. Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Hueee ToT. Eomma~ baterainya habis~ Michi-chan~~"  
"Eh?"

Sungmin duduk dengan kaki tertekuk. Dengan betis sebagai alas duduknya. Rok mininya jadi tertarik keatas, dan yah, Kyuhyun tersenyum evil menatap paha putih mulus itu. 'Biarlah Michi-chan pergi sementara, toh yang asli ada didepan mata. Kekeke~' begitulah isi otak setan ini.  
"Hiks, hiks, eomma~" Beginilah Kyuhyun, berpura-pura sangat menderita, dengan wajah -yang tentu saja dibuat-buat- penuh penderitaan. Dan apa yang dia lakukan setelahnya? Tentu saja otak pervert itu sudah merencanakanya!

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya seolah meminta pelukan dan meletakan kepalanya didada montok gadis didepanya -Sungmin. Sesekali melirik kedalam belahan dada. Aigo~ Anak jaman sekarang.

Sungmin? Jangan tanyakan. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Dadanya kan besar, jadi dia juga berhati besar. Matanya saja sudah berkaca-kaca, seperti menonton sinetron melankolis. Tangannya sendiri sudah reflek mengelus belakang kepala Kyuhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Kyuhyun mulai pengap. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kyuhyun menatap heran pada wajah Sungmin yang seperti badut dengan hidung dan mata yang memerah tapi tetap manis.  
"Kamu kenapa?" Kyuhyun tidak mengingatnya. Dia sudah agak lupa pada kejadian malam tadi. Saat dia menemukan jodoh yang dicarinya.  
"Hueeee~~" Sungmin menerjang perut Kyuhyun. "Kamu jangan nangis lagi~ Aku kan jadi ikut sedih~ Huee~" Kyuhyun sweatdrop

"Sudah, berhentilah menangis. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan janjinya dengan membuat 'V' sign dengan kedua jarinya.

Sungmin menaruh kedua tangannya dimatanya yang masih basah. Sesegukan juga membuatnya susah bernafas, "Hiks, hiks, hueee~"

Mereka berada di Ruang Kesehatan kampus sekarang. Tadi mereka ketahuan oleh para petugas kedisiplinan. Kyuhyun malah dikira akan memaksa Sungmin. Alhasil, hari ini Kyuhyun berbohong pada petugas tersebut dengan berbicara bahwa kaki Sungmin terkilir dan para petugas percaya lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin sampai ke Ruang Kesehatan. 'Untunglah, bisa pegang-pegang ^.~' pikirnya.

Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin berbaring disalah satu ranjang diruang itu dan Kyuhyun sendiri duduk diranjang yang berada disamping ranjang Sungmin.  
"Tenanglah, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis lagi~" Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan keranjang Sungmin, mendudukan pantatnya disana dan mengelus perlahan kepala Sungmin.  
"Ung~ Tapi, benar kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan pose aegyo. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.  
"Jack Sparrow?" Sungmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang agak panjang.  
"Eh? Jack Sparrow?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya.  
"Kamu tukang ramal malam tadi ya!?" Sungmin menunjuk didepan muka Kyuhyun.  
"Tukang ramal? Malam tadi? Ah! Kamu jodoh ku ya!?" balas Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk muka Sungmin.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Jantungmu berisik sekali!" ucap Sungmin penuh dengan wajah polosnya.  
"Ya! Kamu juga kan!?" balas Kyuhyun.  
"Tidak! Punyaku tidak seberisik itu, punyaku berdegup normal!"  
"Coba, aku ingin merasakannya!" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh dada Sungmin, tapi-

BUGH!

BUGH!

"Jangan sesenaknya! Dasar mesum!" Sungmin menghantam tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bantal yang sempat ia tarik dari belakang punggungnya.  
"Yak! Yak! Ok, ok! Stoooop!" Kyuhyun menangkap kedua pojok bantal itu, agar dirinya tidak lagi dihantam benda empuk tapi menyakitkan itu lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bepandangan dalam jarak dekat. Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata bulat dan bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap mata dan bibir 'M'shape itu bergantian.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya susah. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan pula Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, perlahan pula tangan Sungmin terangkat dan mendorong bahu Kyuhyun.  
"YA! SETAAAAAAN! STOOOOP!" teriaknya keras. Dan Kyuhyun berhenti dan kembali membuka matanya.  
"Ah! Wae!?" Kyuhyun frustasi.  
"Begini, kita belum resmi dan bukan muhrim~ Jadi.."  
"Jadi?"  
"Ya, katakan dulu kamu mencintai ku!" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menambah intensitas smirk-nya.  
"Baiklah, Ehm! Ehm! Aku mencintai kamu! Karena kita sudah berjodoh. Maka, maukah kamu menjadi pengisi hatiku?!" Kyuhyun menumpukan lututnya dilantai marmer, sehingga wajahnya berhadapan lutut Sungmin yang menekuk dan tentu saja, sesekali dia melihat kearah 'sana' kebawah rok Sungmin.

Sungmin menuntun bahu Kyuhyun agar dia berdiri. Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. "Maaf, tapi aku belum bisa jatuh cinta sama kamu. Jadi, tolong buat aku cinta sama kamu dulu, ya? Kamu mau kan?"  
"Tentu! Akan aku buat kamu tidak mau lepas dari diriku!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh semangat. Tapi Sungmin merasa kurang, Oh Iya!  
"Kita belum saling kenal! Nama ku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin!" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dan tentu dibalas Kyuhyun.  
"Cho Kyuhyun, Panggil aku Kyuhyun!"

Jabat tangan mereka seperti sulit dilepas. Benang berwarna merah seolah terlihat mengikat keduanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin tersenyum. Yah, walaupun si Cho itu harus beusaha untuk membuat Michi-chan sungguhanya jatuh kepelukan Cho dulu. Tapi, takdir sudah mengikat mereka. Jadi, biarkan mereka bahagia hingga akhir.

***FIN***

Cuip-Cuip Authir XD:  
Yah, X disini! Panggil saja Xi! Walaupun saya bukan author baru disini. Tetap sajakan saya tidak pernah kelihatan.

Sebenarnya Xi masih mempunyai beberapa FF lagi, tapi Xi takut nyampah karena FF Xi yang udah agak lama, kehilangan plot-nya. Dan ini FF terbaru Xi, yang baru dikerjakan selama dua hari, berarti masih hangat-hangatnya kan?

Maaf, kalo kata-kata Xi disini cukup vulgar XD. Sebenarnya ini FF humor. Tapi setelah dibaca ulang ternyate garing banget. Kkkk~ Mian, kalo engga memuaskan ^^.

Makasih udah baca FF abal Xi ^.~  
Sampai jumpa di next FF!

.  
The last~

REVIEW?


End file.
